The Other Guy
by whosconfused
Summary: He had her and he lost her. To him.


The Other Guy

I should have known. I had my doubts but I was just naïve I guess. Or I trusted her too much. Either way I should have known. I always came second to her. Sure I was her boyfriend and all but I wasn't her _best friend_.

I did have her fully, for a while at least. When it first started out she was mine. I was the only guy at school who was brave enough to actually go for Sam Puckett. All the guys liked her. She was just so beautiful and daring. You couldn't help but notice her when she walked anywhere. Most guys were scared of her though. And I have to admit I was too, for a while, until I couldn't contain it anymore. There was just something about her.

The way she made me feel scared and nervous yet happy just storming through the hallways. How cute she looked when she was bored. The way she used her lips to react to things. The way she could make things awkwardly funny. Just the way she did everything. She was always just Sam. Awesome, funny, amazing, Sam.

When I finally got the guts to ask her out she was shocked. She didn't think a guy would actually have the guts to go for her. When she said yes I almost fell to the floor from shock. She said yes! I picked her up from the Shay's apartment that night. Carly was more excited than the both of us. When Sam walked down I stopped breathing for at least a minute. I could tell she let Carly dress her up. (She was probably too lazy) She had on a cute little black dress with a white over thing that covered her shoulders. She had on strappy sandals and a little white purse to put the outfit together. She straightened her hair and looked flawless. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I smirked knowingly when we walked out of the building. I knew all the guys would be staring at her but I didn't care because she was with me. ME!

After the first date we really hit it off. I wanted to go real slow and savor every moment I had with her. She was still vicious at school and would even slip and accidentally call me a name occasionally. I didn't care. That was the girl I fell in love with. I must admit I fell a little hard but I couldn't help it. Sam was just, Sam. Everyone thought I was crazy for loving her. I didn't care. Anyways I waited til date five to kiss her. I was really nervous and so was she. I walked her to the building doors and stopped (I always had to drop her off at Carly's apartment because that's where she practically lived). She looked up at me and I drew in a breath. I could tell she was thinking about something but I was too nervous to notice. I leaned in, closed my eyes and put my lips on hers. The kiss was only a couple seconds long. She seemed to enjoy it and so did I. We walked back up to Carly's holding hands.

We dated for a couple months. The first month being the best. No problems or anything. Then into month 2 Carly started dating some guy that was totally wrong for her. Carly had always been into bad boys but she got this one all wrong. Sam was so worried about her, she stopped giving me all her attention. I didn't mind though, I knew she was just being there for her best friend. At about the start of month 3 the bad boy broke Carly's heart. Sam did all she could to comfort her. That meant she had to go into full time best friend mode leaving me in the dust. It was about this time that I noticed that other guy. He was always there but I never noticed him. I never tried to get into Sam's life that much but I got really curious from lack of having her there all the time that I decided to pry. So I started going with her wherever she went and he was always just there. I asked her about whether or not he liked her or not because they had a chemistry that her and me never had. She just laughed and blew off the subject. I didn't ask her about it anymore. At the end of month 3 we just weren't happy anymore. She was always with _him_. Sometimes he would text her in the middle of the night and she would just go. I told her how annoying it was but she assured me that he was just her best friend and she had to be there for him.

Now I'm not the kind of person that hates people but I can honestly say that I hate _Freddie Benson_. That was his name. He took her from me. Well actually I don't think I even really had her in the first place. She was always his. Even when she was mine for that short amount of time. Though I say I hate the guy, I do respect him. I mean he didn't take her from me. She left. She left me for him. Like I said I was always second maybe even third. Carly and Freddie were always her priority over me. I must have been in such a daze that I never saw it at first but that's the honest to goodness truth. She may have loved me, but she could never love me as much as she loved Freddie. I still can't get myself to look at them in the hallways. Because honestly. I don't hate them, not one bit. I just wish that one day I could find that. What they have. I'm just glad I had a time with Sam. Even if she wasn't fully mine at least Freddie shared her with me…kinda. Either way, I should have known.


End file.
